Insensible
by YUUKIBATHORY4
Summary: El verdadero Carlos de Vil siempre ha sido como su madre, un despiadado y cruel amante de las pieles, él está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguir su preciado abrigo de piel de dálmatas. ¿Será posible que el frío corazón de Carlos encuentre un poco de humanidad con la ayuda de una extraña?
1. Chapter 1

Hay algo que mi madre siempre me dice: "La vida no está completa sin pieles", y tiene razón. Estoy loco por las pieles, supongo que se lo debo a ella. Son preciosas, me encanta su suavidad al tocarlas, tenerlas entre mis brazos, oler su peculiar aroma. Amo a cada una de ellas. Tengo todos los tipos de pieles: las exóticas, las de cuero y las rayadas. Las de zorro, coyote, mapache, castor, nutria, tanuki, conejo…pero hay una que me falta: la piel manchada, y sólo existe un animal que tiene el tipo de manchas perfectas, el perro dálmata.

Carlos en mi nombre, lo sé, suena poco convincente. Mi madre pudo haberme puesto otro nombre, uno que inspirara maldad al ser mencionado, pero ¿Carlos? Desconozco por completo qué pasaba por su mente al decidir nombrarme así, con un nombre tan común. Todos mis amigos tienen nombres que aluden a los de sus padres, Mal, Evie, incluso ese pretencioso de Jay. Pudo haberme nombrado Cruel ¡ese sí es un nombre digno de mí! Pero no, tenía que ponerme uno tan aburrido y simplón como Carlos. Ese nombre me hace sentir tan inútil.

Por buenas razones todos nos temen, somos reconocidos como los descendientes, los hijos de los peores villanos del mundo, futuros herederos de reinos para imponer nuestra maligna voluntad. La seductora Evie, hija de La reina malvada, desea ser reconocida como la más hermosa del reino y, obviamente, un príncipe. El arrogante Jay, hijo de Jafar, ansia tener toneladas de oro y un genio que cumpla todos sus caprichos. Mal, simplemente es la réplica perfecta de su madre Maléfica, la chica más infame y despiadada que hay en esta isla. Yo, Carlos, anhelo poner mis manos sobre cada dálmata de esta tierra y despellejarlo con tal de conseguir mi preciado abrigo de piel de dálmatas. Todos estamos podridos hasta la médula.

Las cosas iban tan monótonas como siempre hasta que nuestros padres decidieron enviarnos a la preparatoria de Auradon para robar la varita del hada madrina, genial, lo que nos faltaba, tener que compartir el mismo espacio con un montón de príncipes y princesas perfectas, grupo de perdedores. Lo único de lo que podré sacar ventaja será de acercarme a un perro, dicen que en ese lugar admiten perros, así que es probable que encuentre un dálmata para ir comenzando los diseños de mi abrigo de piel.

Hemos pasado aquí casi un semestre, y desgraciadamente no pude hallar ningún perro con manchas negras, solamente pierdo el tiempo realizando estupideces como contestar preguntas, pasar horas sentado en un pupitre escuchando a un hastiado maestro diciendo cosas aburridas y practicar deportes exhaustivos, yo nunca he sido bueno en las actividades físicas. A Jay se le dan mejor esas cosas, además de captar la atención de las chicas, claro está. Un día Ben llevó un perro al campo, ¡un dálmata adulto!, cuando me lo acercó, yo solamente lo observé, su piel era perfecta para mi abrigo, dicen que los perros son el mejor amigo del hombre, pero ese dicho está muy sobrevalorado. Para mí los animales sólo son criaturas molestas, creen que soy insensible, una campana bajo la vida, pero es cierto, lo único que resulta atractivo en ellos es su piel. Esa es su única utilidad.

Pensando esto fue que decidí fingir que el perro me agradaba, lo acaricié lentamente, le sonreí y permití que me olfateara y lamiera la mano, nunca había sido tan amable con un perro como él tan dócil conmigo. Inocente criatura. Se puede decir que casi sentí lastima por su destino, pero muy en el interior de mí sonaba una carcajada. Ben, al vernos tan unidos, me entregó la correa y permitió que lo conservara. Me dijo que, a pesar de ser hijo de Cruella de Vil, podía ver que yo jamás le haría daño a un perro, así como que los demás hijos de los villanos eran incapaces de hacer el mal, nosotros éramos inocentes.

Tras llegar a mi dormitorio cerré la puerta con el botón de bloqueo, le quité la correa y el collar al perro, me aseguré que no hubiera nadie cerca, mirando fuera de la ventana vi a Jay alardeando sobre un partido que había ganado con un grupo de chicas, el brillante trofeo que tenía al lado de su cama era la prueba de su destreza. Mal debía estar con Evie así que nadie me interrumpiría.

Estando completamente solo, ya no era necesario seguir fingiendo, fui al baño, abrí el grifo del agua y aguardé para que la tina se llenara de agua, el perro estaba a mi lado con la lengua fuera y moviendo alegremente la cola. El muy ingenuo seguramente pensaba que iba a bañarlo. Cerré el grifo y el agua cesó de fluir. Levanté al perro y con todas mis fuerzas lo zambullí hasta el fondo de la bañera, el animal se movía frenéticamente, pero sin importar cuanto me salpicara, rasguñara o mordiera no lo solté en ningún momento, esperé pacientemente a que la naturaleza hiciera su trabajo hasta que el perro paró de patalear y se quedó quieto en el agua. Llevé en mis brazos su cuerpo inmóvil y chorreante para secarlo, sosteniéndolo en ese estado se parecía más a un perro de peluche que a uno muerto y pesaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Saqué la navaja de mi chaqueta de cuero blanca y negra con mangas rojas y le hice un corte alrededor del cuello, seguí hasta el pecho y el abdomen, procurando que la navaja estuviera tuviera la punta hacía arriba para no cortar ningún órgano vital. Tuve extremo cuidado de sólo cortar a través de la piel y la membrana, y de no manchar de sangre mi ropa. Partiendo del corte del abdomen hice incisiones en las patas delanteras y traseras, después fui retirando lentamente el pellejo del cuerpo, con el filo del cuchillo le quité la piel que había quedado. Finalmente limpié el pelaje y lo cosí para unir todas las partes, hasta que después de una ardua labor, un chaleco del que sería mi abrigo de perro dálmata estaba listo. Me lo puse y comencé a admirar mi trabajo desde distintos ángulos, no me había quedado nada mal, y combinaba con mi chaqueta. Estuve un buen rato mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, no me importaban las marcas que el perro había dejado en mis manos y brazos, mi obra estaba terminada. Escondí el cadáver en una bolsa de plástico y la arrojé al basurero del patio de la escuela.

Ya sé porque a mi madre le encanta tanto mirarse en el espejo cuando ha comprado alguna prenda nueva, estoy grandioso con mi nuevo chaleco de piel de dálmata, ahora únicamente me haría falta encontrar otros dos para hacer las mangas, este es sólo el principio…

Entonces apareció ella, la hija de Peter Pan y Wendy, la vi volando despreocupadamente en el bosque que rodea el edificio usando un vestido hecho de hojas verdes y unas zapatillas cafés. Admito que verla volar me hizo sentir cierta curiosidad. Un día se me acercó para decirle que le gustaba mi chaleco, yo le agradecí y le dije que era de piel de perro dálmata con una sonrisa siniestra, esperando que al oír eso saliera huyendo asustada, pero en vez de hacerlo me dijo: "¡Es increíble!" En ese momento pude apreciarla mejor, llevaba unas mallas verdes y una gargantilla con una estrella.

Yo estaba atónito, y a la vez sentía más curiosidad por ella, cualquier otra persona de esta aburrida escuela se habría asqueado o echado a correr, pero ella parecía tan inocente, ingenua y pura. Había algo misterioso en ella que me impulsaba a ir a verla todos los días. Le pregunté cómo es que podía volar y ella me respondió, con el mismo gesto travieso de antes, que sólo se necesitaba pensar en algo encantador y ser rociado con polvo de hadas, en ese instante reparé en el resplandor del hada que flotaba a su lado. ¿Será que su padre también le había heredado a Campanita? Se elevó por los aires diciendo: "¿Lo ves? Es fácil, niño perdido." Cuando volvió al suelo me preguntó mi nombre, por un momento consideré decirle Cruel pero terminé diciéndole mi verdadero nombre, ella me dijo que el suyo era Lara.

"¿Por qué crees que soy un niño perdido? Sé exactamente de donde provengo, quién soy y lo que quiero."

"¿De dónde vienes?" Preguntó ella.

"De un lugar llamado La isla de los perdidos. Todos los villanos fueron desterrados allá."

"¡Lo sabía! Sí eres un niño perdido." Exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con esa sonrisa pícara tan suya.

A pesar de saber mi nombre, continuaba llamándome "niño perdido". Quizás sí tiene razón, estoy perdido…por su culpa.

Su bella y tersa piel era tan blanca como las nubes del cielo, sus grandes ojos cafés de abrían de par en par cuando algo la impresionaba, su cabello rojizo con fleco escalonado le caía sobre los hombros como llamas ondulantes de fuego y su rostro, más joven que la edad que aparentaba, irradiaba luz cuando aquella sonrisa lo adornaba. Una chispa dentro de mí se encendía con su mera presencia.

No…no podía ser… ¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo? ¿Yo, el terror de los animales, reducido a nada más que un…"niño perdido"? ¿Alguien seducido por una completa extraña? Siento que pierdo el control sobre mí mismo, mi deseo por los abrigos de piel de dálmata se va aplacando cada vez más por el sonido de su voz suave y aflautada, siento mi frialdad derritiéndose por el ardor de sus ojos cálidos. Mi voluntad va cayendo como una muralla de ladrillos, bloque por bloque, voy perdiendo fuerza.

¿Qué es esto en lo que he caído?

No comprendo cómo es que llegué a esto, siendo malo desde la cuna, siempre supe que era lo que quería en la vida, pero ahora no lo sé. Estoy atrapado en un laberinto con dos salidas: completar mi abrigo de dálmatas o conocerla a ella. Una extraña sensación me asalta cada vez que vuela a pocos centímetros cerca de mí, yo creía que este sentimiento sólo podía sentirlo por las sedosas pieles, pero ahora nada me parece más misterioso, fascinante y hermoso que Lara.

¿Qué es este sentimiento que me invade?

¿Cómo salir de esta trampa?

La forma en la que me rodea flotando mientras habla me recuerda a un tigre caminando elegantemente antes de atacar a su presa, me siento aprisionado, cadenas invisibles me atan cada vez que estoy cerca de ella. Por más que intente liberarme no puedo lograrlo.

No tengo escapatoria…

Si ese era su propósito, lo ha logrado, la idea de terminar mi abrigo de dálmata se ha desvanecido de mi mente, las pieles ya no me producen el mismo placer que verla a ella danzando con el viento. He caído en su trampa, la trampa de la avecilla blanca, debo darle crédito, es una excelente cazadora. He resuelto el enigma: estoy enamorado de Lara, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarme de esta maldición, esta maldición llamada amor.


	2. Tengo sentimientos

**Fernandamej1717 aquí está la segunda parte de mi fanfic, fue difícil pero pude incluir todo lo que querías. Espero que te guste. :3**

En esa ocasión, me encontraba con mis amigos frente a la escuela, donde habíamos acordado reunirnos para planear una estrategia para robar la varita mágica del hada madrina.

— Ya saben que hacer ¿cierto? — confirmó Mal.

Todos asentimos con un sonoro "sí" al unísono.

Era perfecto. Mal había maquinado un plan inequívoco: ella haría que los guardias se durmieran usando la rueca de su madre, yo desactivaría las alarmas, Jay desbloquearía el candado de las puertas que habían instalado al enterarse de nuestra llegada y Evie nos diría donde se encontraba ubicada la varita con su espejo mágico. No podía fallar.

— Excelente, en un par de días, nos largaremos de este reino y nos vengaremos. En especial de Ben y esa tonta chica voladora.

En ese momento, recordé a Lara. Después de robar la varita, sabía que no volveríamos a vernos. A mi cabeza acudieron imágenes desagradables.

— Disculpa Mal, es un buen plan, pero no creo que valga la pena incluirla a ella…

— ¿Qué? — en el momento en el que dijo eso, un relámpago iluminó la noche. Parecía que en Auradon, a pesar de su cielo claro y aves cantantes, llegaba el mal clima. —¿Por qué no? No será problema para mí, tengo mi libro de hechizos y ella solo sabe volar. Además, me saca de mis casillas su actitud despreocupada y su risita insoportable. — confesó Mal, con una sonrisa.

Mis mejillas empezaban a ponerse rojas y en mi mente sonaba la carcajada cristalina de Lara.

— Sí, entiendo. Yo tampoco la soporto — mentí — pero ella es una inútil, simplemente no vale la pena…

— Oye ¿desde cuándo tú y esa chica son tan unidos? Ahora que me acuerdo, últimamente los veo juntos — pensó Evie.

Era cierto, verla y conversar juntos se había vuelto un hábito para mí.

— ¿No será que te gusta? — rió Jay — ¡El hijo de Cruella enamorado!

— ¡Yo no la amo! Es solo que…es tan inocente que creí que sería gracioso fingir que somos amigos para reírme de cómo se decepcionara cuando vea lo que hemos hecho —. Confesé cabizbajo.

Está bien. Solo porque somos amigos no le haremos más daño, con el que tú le harás es suficiente. ¡Bien pensado, Carlos! — expresó Mal.

— ¿Estamos podridos? — preguntó ella.

— ¡Hasta la medula! — respondimos nosotros.

De vuelta en mi habitación, me senté en mi cama, mientras Lara flotaba fuera de mi ventana.

— Así que esta es tu habitación ¿eh, niño perdido? — dijo ella, con su típico acento feliz.

— Bienvenida a mi mundo perverso, fantasmita — anuncié. Ya que ella insistía en llamarme "niño perdido", yo también podía ponerle un apodo.

— Te vi con tus amigos hace un momento, parecen divertidos —declaró Lara.

— Sí, son bastante divertidos — dije incómodo.

¿Qué pensaría ella de mí? Sin duda, le agradaba, concluí. Pero probablemente no sentía lo que yo por ella. Debía averiguarlo.

— Oye — la llamé — ¿quieres que te enseñe un juego?

— ¿Un juego nuevo? — preguntó ella, fascinada.

— Ven, acércate.

Ella obedeció y se sentó a mi lado. Le besé la frente, después la nariz, terminé en la mejilla. Podía oler su aroma salvaje a hojas, fui bajando lentamente, hasta que fui al su cuello. Deposité una serie de besos apasionados. Escuché como Lara soltaba varias risitas.

— Hace cosquillas.

— ¡Por todas las pieles! No se supone que te risas, se supone que tiene que gustarte — dije, levantando mi rostro hacía su cara y mirándola con desagrado.

— ¡Pero sí me gusta! Es muy divertido este juego —. Una sonrisa cruzaba las mejillas de Lara.

— No es un juego…— murmuré amargamente.

Un millón de pensamientos surcaba mi cabeza ¿Eso era lo que yo era para Lara? ¿Un amigo? ¿Debía dejar escuchar a mi corazón mis pensamientos? Si tan solo supiera qué me está diciendo…

Pensé en mi madre, imaginé su melena desgreñada y su afelpado abrigo de piel, esa imagen clásica de una bruja de cuento de hadas (¿pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Si eso es lo que es!) la había visto únicamente en mis pesadillas. Su sola presencia me aterraba, en la Isla de los Perdidos, mi vida consistía en ser sirviente de mi madre. Ella ejercía su poder sobre mí. El único poder del que yo era dueño era del control sobre los animales. Solo en una ocasión pude hacerle frente a mi madre.

Ese día, había regresado de la escuela Palacio del Dragón, y no me había ido precisamente bien. Odiaba a los maestros, y ellos parecían también odiarme a mí, porque esa vez mi profesora de Egoísmo 101, madre Gothel, me había dado de tarea escribir cien veces "no debo distraerme en clases", solo por no prestar atención a sus aburridos discursos.

Cuando entré en la destartalada mansión De Vil, vi a mi madre cómodamente sentada en su sillón rojo corroído con una pierna descansando sobre la otra.

— Ahora que llegaste ¿podrías mover tu huesudo trasero y lavar mis abrigos? — preguntó, mientras el humo de su boquilla hacía ondas en el cielo.

— No — musité.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, pequeño mocoso? — interrogó rechinando los dientes.

— Que no lo haré. Tú misma puedes hacerlo —. Me sorprendía escucharme. No parecía el mismo siervo sumiso de siempre.

La verdad es que estaba harto de que ella me tratara como basura, siempre le había contestado en mi mente, pero ahora esas palabras parecían haber destruido el muro que las reprimía y subido por mi garganta. Los demás decían que era malvado, y a mí me alegraba que pensaran así, pero en aquellos instantes sentía que no le hacía honor a mi reputación obedeciendo órdenes estúpidas. Mi madre se puso de pie y acercó su boquilla a mi brazo, sentí como la ceniza caliente quemaba mi piel. Retiré el brazo y me aparté.

— Soy tu hijo, no tu sirviente. Siempre estas ordenándome que haga lo que tú quieras y nunca me lo agradeces ¡ni siquiera te preocupas por mí!

— ¡Harás lo que te pedí y cerrarás esa maldita boca si no quieres terminar como los demás animales que me he encontrado!

— Esta vez no. Tengo sentimientos ¿sabes? Y no voy a permitir que sigas tratándome como un esclavo — dije, desafiante.

Subí hasta mi habitación, lo único que me había brindado mi pequeño atrevimiento fue una tarde libre de las tareas domésticas. Pero eso fue todo. Mi madre continuó tratándome igual que a un vasallo miserable, y yo tuve que seguir sus órdenes, pues al día siguiente me amenazó con echarme a la calle para que muriera de frío o hambre y jamás consiguiera mi abrigo de piel de dálmata.

Eso fue hace unos meses, el pasado es pasado, y sorprendentemente encontré la forma de perdonar y olvidar. Pero lo cierto es que, si pude enfrentar a mi madre, los ilusos de Auradon no han visto nada aún. Estaba ansioso por ver sus caras cuando nuestros padres se adueñaran de su reino y destruyeran todo.

De no ser por ese pequeño detalle, le pediría a mi madre que me dijera qué hacer. Yo siempre he caminado sobre la línea del mal, siendo un cruel marginado, pero a la vez siendo respetado por los habitantes de la isla. Pero ahora parecía que todo iba a desmoronarse porque comenzaba a temer la reacción de Lara. ¿Estaba bien ser un ladrón en la noche? ¿Ella seguiría conmigo aun cuando la magia terminara?

El día llegó. Lo habíamos logrado. El plan había salido a la perfección y teníamos la varita mágica en nuestro poder. Ahora solo debíamos regresar a la Isla de los Perdidos. Antes de irnos, mis amigos me permitieron regresar para despedirme de Lara, sabía que era hora de decirle adiós para siempre, y en el fondo me era difícil dejarla ir.

Fui hacia el bosque, ella estaba ahí, volando y jugando con una ardilla. En cuanto me vio, sonrió y descendió hacía mí.

— Niño perdido ¿quieres jugar? ¿Podemos volver a jugar ese extraño juego que me enseñaste? — me interrogó.

— No, Lara. No estoy aquí para jugar. Tengo algo que decirte. Algo _muy_ importante — anuncié.

— Bien, dime. — sonrió.

Dios, estaba tan bella con su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa enloquecedora. Con esa sonrisa, mi cordura estaba perdida. Tomé, con delicadeza, sus muñecas entre mis manos.

— Lara ¿Yo…te gusto? — pregunté finalmente.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que sí! Somos amigos.

— No, de esa forma no. Hablo de esto…— cerré mis ojos y sentí la suavidad de sus labios en cuanto la besé.

Cuando los abrí, la sonrisa de Lara se había ido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? Esto…no me gusta. ¡No! — gritó ella. Sabía que lo que había hecho, eran cosas de adultos.

Lara se apartó de mí, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo y rezaba porque fuera un sueño. Debe creer que la he traicionado, ¿Qué pasaba con eso? ¿y qué pasaba conmigo?

— Lara, te amo. Esto es lo que siento por ti. — dije con dulzura.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo? Éramos felices.

— Lara, yo…

— ¡Te odio! — exclamó y subiendo a los cielos se alejó.

Desde ese día, nunca volví a saber de ella. Hemos logrado nuestros planes. Nuestros padres estarán orgullosos. En cuanto regresemos con la varita, todos van a desear no haber nacido. Nos vengaríamos. Quizás entonces, nuestros padres comenzarían a tratarnos como merecemos.

Todo había vuelto a ser como había sido hace varios años: héroes luchando contra villanos ¿crees que ganaron los malos? Tal vez es verdad, pero también le devolvimos el orden al mundo. Y esta vez ni con la ayuda de un hada madrina o la magia no ganarán los buenos. Ahora todo está en paz. Pese a la alegría de saber que al fin tendremos el dominio total de los estados de Auradon, mi corazón no ha podido alejarse de Lara. Y quizás nunca lo haga.


End file.
